


Let off some steam

by CookedFruit



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookedFruit/pseuds/CookedFruit
Summary: "Link got into the on-call room ready to relax after a busy day. He sat down on the bed in silence, starting to doze off. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, “Yeah?” Link said without opening his eyes “It’s Nico.” Link opened his eyes and let his ortho fellow in. “You look like shit.” Nico jokingly said as he shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it. “Just the pretty face I needed to see.”' - Nico catches a stressed-out Link alone in the on-call room, he decided to help his hot mentor out.
Relationships: Nico Kim & Atticus Lincoln
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Let off some steam

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! I had fun writing it. I think this is a hot pairing that needs more love. Let me know what you guys think and want to see!!

Link got into the on-call room ready to relax after a busy day. He sat down on the bed in silence, starting to doze off. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, “Yeah?” Link said without opening his eyes “It’s Nico.” Link opened his eyes and let his ortho fellow in. “You look like shit.” Nico jokingly said as he shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it. “Just the pretty face I needed to see.” Link said with a sly smile, patting the spot on the bed next to him.  
Nico placed his hand on Link’s large thigh. “I’m exhausted Nico.” Link said rolling his head on to his shoulder. “What’s up?” Nico said now dragging his hand up and down Link’s thigh. “I had like 3 back to back surgeries today, I feel like I’ve been awake for a week.” His breathing started to get heavier as Nico’s touch got more hypnotic. 

Link and Nico’s romantic relationship started to blossom all the way back when Nico was Link’s intern. They would fuck around all the time, in closets, on-call rooms, cars, and even the occasional empty hospital room. Link’s rule for the two of them was that they could never be in a relationship, only hookups. This kept their student-teacher relationship intact as well as letting them be together more often. As the two of them grew older and more experienced, the sex got hotter. It got to the point where the two new things about what the other enjoys more than any other partner did. 

Link looked deep into Nico’s lustful brown eyes. They could feel the heat coming off of each other. Nico left Link’s gaze and then focused on his mentor's lips. Link licked his lips and then placed his large hands on Nico’s structured jaw. Link pulled Nico in for a wet kiss, met with moaning between the two men. Nico’s hand was now brushing over Link’s dick getting it hard. Link wrapped one hand around Nico’s head pulling him in for a harder kiss. They started making out sloppily, taking each other’s breath away.

After a while, Nico excitedly got up and stood in between Link’s legs and pulled down his pants reviling Link’s tight white underwear. Nico kneeled down in between the older man’s legs wrapping his arms around the tree trunks that Link calls thighs. Nico pressed his face against Link’s crotch, the scent is sweet, musky, and addictive, the smell reminds him of his internship. He takes big whiffs of his mentor's scent getting deep into his bulge. Nico starting licking and mouthing at Link’s cock through the cloth, making it grow bigger. “Fuck Nico, that feels so nice.” Link said as he ran his hands through Nico’s hair, slightly pressing him down onto his cock. 

Nico kissed Link’s dick one more time then he proceeded to rip Link’s shirt off which then led to Link to off his. These two have earned the nicknames “Ortho Gods” around Grey Sloan, and they both live up to that name. Though Link is thicker and larger then Nico, both are chiseled out of stone. Link has some hair dusted across his chest that makes his pecs seem larger. Nico then got back on his knees and kissed a path through Link’s abs to his nipples.

Link loves to have his nipples played with, that’s what Nico has learned. Nico started sucking on Link’s nipple, getting a similar musky smell he got earlier. Nico used his hands to feel up Link’s back as he sucked his mentor’s hard nipples. Link used his hands to feel up Nico’s ass, playing with the waistband of his boxers. Nico started flicking his tongue at Link’s nipple, stirring up Link’s mind. Link’s breathing started getting heavier as his dick started pumping and growing longer. “You really got it going on Nico.” Link said slapping his student's ass, “I had the best teacher.” He said looking up and winking at Link.”

Nico then backed off the nipple, blowing on it, before going back to Link’s dick. Nico ripped off the underwear holding back Link’s monster cock, taking a long deep sniff of them before tossing them to the side. Link’s cock sprung up, bouncing off his abs. It’s about 8inches long and 4inches wide, Nico has learned how to deep throat it perfectly. Nico started by sucking Link’s large balls, getting the flavor off of them. He then proceeded to lick at the dick, nipping at the shaft. Link’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, letting out a large moan. Nico started to suck, lick, and nip at the tip of Link’s cock, he liked watching Link squirm. Link then grabbed a fistful of Nico’s black hair and shoved him down onto his cock, getting him all the way down to his base. Nico started to struggle a little bit, breathing through his nose, smelling the musk of the older man’s pubes. As Nico started to gag Link let up, letting Nico slide off the dick and get a breath in. There was a string of saliva that connected Nico’s puffy lips to the tip of Link’s sticky cock head, he wiped it off and then licked it off his finger. “Did you like that?” Nico asked wiping his forehead off. “You know I love that throat.” Link said and laughed, jacking off his dick. Nico hovered over his teacher’s cock and started bobbing his head up and down again. This is where he felt comfortable, helping out the man that has taught him everything he knows, I mean it’s the least he could do. Link spread his arms out across the bed, gripping the sheets. 

“Fuck Nico, I’m going to cum soon. Come here.” Link said as he picked Nico up from under his armpits and threw him onto the bed. “Get onto your stomach.” Link said while jacking his dick. Link pulled down both Nico’s pants and underwear and pressed his cock head against his ass, “At least spit on it Link.” Nico said while giggling. Link did as his partner said, lubing up his cock with his spit and pressing his dick in. Nico let out a hefty moan as the cock that shaped his ass slipped in, it burned at first but after a while, it fits perfectly. “Okay, go.” Nico said knowing that he was about to go on a ride.

Nothing about Link is small, his smile is big, his hands and feet are big, his cock is big, he is big. He power’s over Nico to the point where he starts fucking his student’s ass like it’s a toy, he acts like an animal! Once Link gets in his element it’s go time. Link started fucking Nico hard and fast. He stretched his long legs out on the bed and stretched his arms out the other direction. Link was like a weighted blanket on top of Nico, formed perfectly. Link rested his head on Nico’s shoulder and started fucking like there was no tomorrow. Link moaned in Nico’s ears like he was his bitch. “Fuck Link, you must have been stressed,” Nico said, every other syllable being loud to the beat of Link’s fucking. Link grabbed his underwear from the side and balled it up in his hand and pressed it against Nico’s face, the smell relaxes him he’s come to realize. Link then pushed up and started to kiss Nico on his broad shoulders and back while fucking hard. He laid back down on the younger man as he felt like he was getting closer.

“Dude I’m going to cum.” Link said as he slowed down making his cock drill in further, slow and hard. “God you feel so good,” Nico said kissing Link’s bicep that lay right next to him. “Nico, shit! Oh God!!” Link said as he released his cum into his student’s ass. Both men laid there, Link on top of Nico. Both of them breathed heavily. “You are so warm.” Nico laughed. 

Out of nowhere, both men were paged. “Ugh… trauma incoming Dr. Kim. Let’s get this show on the road.” Link said as he pulled out of Nico and threw his clothes back on. “Come on!” Link said as he slapped Nico’s ass, fingering out some cum and sucking on it. “Where the fuck did this energy just come from.” Nico said as he shrugged, rolled his eyes, and put his clothes back on. It was going to be a long shift…


End file.
